


"Just try to keep your hands off me, yeah?"

by xisuthros



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Talents, Light Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma is getting some water in the kitchen late at night, she's surprised to discover Fitz playing piano down the hall. The next day in the lab, she has a hard time keeping her mind off his fingers. Set during late season 2ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just try to keep your hands off me, yeah?"

Jemma rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes as she shuffled down the hall, blinking every time one of the hall lights entered her eyesight. Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed a cup and got some water, relishing the feeling as it quenched the thirst she had woken up feeling. Leaning against the counter to finish the glass, Jemma paused when she heard someone suddenly start playing the piano down the hall. It wasn't very loud, but it seemed to be coming from a few rooms down the hall. Curious, she put down her water down and padded out into the hallway wondering who else was up at this time of night. 

As she got closer to the music, Jemma noted that whoever it was played extremely well. It was an slow tune, very meticulous and with a rhythm that she couldn't quite place but yet sounded so familiar. It calmed her somehow, the music seemed to bring her a peace that the past few months had seemed to have chased away. Making her way further down the hall, Jemma tried to think of anyone on the team that had any musical talents. She herself knew how to play cello, but hadn't had a chance to play for a few years. Skye mentioned once that she learned how to play guitar from a homeless guy during her van days, but Jemma highly doubted that the Inhuman could play the piano, much less this well. The only other person she could think of was May, she was always so tight-lipped about her past and seemed to excel at everything she attempted. The last few months had not been easy for the older agent as well, and Jemma could understand if playing some tunes on the piano helped to ease the stress. As she reached the door where the beautiful music was coming from and poked her head inside, Jemma nearly gasped in surprise.

At the piano that was recently installed in the community room, Fitz sat with his back to the door playing a melody that seemed to get more and more heart-wrenchingly beautiful with each passing note. His fingers flew elegantly across the keyboard like he had been playing for years, his head bent both in an effort to play and to enjoy the song that he wove together. Jemma's mind reeled; Fitz had mentioned that he was given piano lessons as a kid when they were at the Academy, but she never thought he still knew how to play. Suddenly, she realized that this must have been one of his ways to cope after the pod. Having an exercise that tested his dexterity and brain function was a good way to gain control back as well as relieve some of the stress. She could only imagine the amount of hours he must have spent in this room trying to learn music again and how to make his hands work the way they used to. Jemma fought back tears as she imagined him playing at night all alone, without anyone to keep him company.

She watched amazed as he played on, reaching the climax of the song and feeling her heart wrench with the beautiful tune. Those expert hands were beginning to do things to her, absentmindedly she wondered what kind of song they could play on her bare skin in the comfort of his arms. Would it be soft and endearing, or would it be passionate and strong, as she had imagined for so long? Mentally chastising herself, she tried to focus back on the song but it seemed with each press of the keys, her brain visualized other things that involved Fitz doing something that was perhaps not quite so classy. Her cheeks burning, Jemma had to pull her head back into the hallway, her breathing slightly faster than normal as Fitz seemed to have finished the song with a soft outro. Suddenly hearing his chair scrape against the floor, Jemma hurried down the hall and back into the kitchen just as she heard him place the keyboard cover back and walk out of the room toward his bunk. Her heart thudding, she wondered how she was going to survive tomorrow's work session with him in the same lab. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

As it turned out, Jemma was barely scraping by. She had nearly choked on her tea when Fitz had come into the lab wearing slightly more formal attire, a button up white dress shirt tucked into his very flattering tan dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up in preparation to work, giving Jemma a spectacular view of his forearms and those gorgeous hands that had worked that magic on the keyboard that previous night. As they worked, she couldn't help but sneak views of him tinkering with his devices, those fingers moving with all the dexterity of a machine. He became so engrossed in his work that he began humming, a habit she had discovered during their Academy days. She nearly dropped the tablet she was holding when she realized that he was humming the melody of the song she saw him playing on the piano the previous night. Feeling the heat low in her belly, Jemma had to huff a breath and shake herself to refocus her mind to the task at hand, earning her a confused glance from Fitz. 

For a while after that, she tried to avoid eye contact with him, knowing that her pupils had to be dilated beyond belief at this point. Her thoughts whirred as Jemma contemplated whether this is how Fitz had felt last year when he was in love with her. Did he have trouble breathing or doing even simple tasks while she had been in the room? She slowly began to have an admiration for his self-control as she watched him work on the latest ICER prototype. Suddenly, his hand slipped while trying to pry one of the compartments open, accidentally knocking an empty glass beaker on the lab floor. She tried not to smile at how cute he looked cursing and throwing his hands in the air as he looked down at the broken glass shards all over the floor. Fitz sighed, putting his hands on his hips before retrieving a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. The entire time, Jemma kept peering at him over the top of her tablet, gulping as she watched him work to get all the glass shards into the dustpan. Finally getting them all, Fitz disposed of the shards and suddenly began walking towards her with purpose. 

Jemma knew that the fresh beakers were right behind her in the cabinet and that she should probably move, but for some reason her feet remained rooted to the ground as she stared wide-eyed at him as he came closer, her heart thudding against her ribcage. He muttered a quiet "excuse me" as he leaned across her to reach a clean beaker, his close proximity nearly making her brain short-circuit. He smelled like home, a mixture of the lab's scent and the cologne she secretly loved. She realized she was breathing with her mouth open and closed it just in time for him to retrieve the beaker and look at her curiously. 

"Are you okay, Jem?" He asked, clearly worried about her. "You look like you're not feeing well." Oh, if only he knew.

Jemma had just managed to get control of her brain back when she flashed a quick smile. "I'm fine, Fitz." she said, trying to keep her voice from revealing how far from fine she was. "Just had a late night is all." Nice save Jemma, she thought.

He looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to have bought it. He smiled nervously when he realized how close they were to each other and licked his lips absentmindedly as he backed away to give her space. His adorable nervousness was too much for Jemma; without thinking she stepped forward and grabbed his slightly unbuttoned shirt to pull him down for a a fierce kiss. It wasn't slow or methodical like his melody on the piano, but rather heated and needy like she was trying to unload all of the pent-up feelings she'd been having for the past few months into that one kiss. He seemed surprised at first, but soon she felt his hand softly grab her waist as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. Slowly, he pushed her forward, still kissing her passionately and moaning when she wrapped one hand around his neck while the other took up residence in his curls. Jemma moaned as her back hit the cold concrete walls and felt Fitz press her slightly into it, enjoying the feeling of his body being flush against hers. 

Breathing heavily, their lips separated and they opened their eyes to look at the other's disheveled appearance. Fitz's face was wild, his eyes dark and his lips worried from her heated and desperate ministrations. Suddenly, Jemma wanted nothing more than to wake up every morning to that expression and her heart beat furiously when she realized that she had done that to him. From the look on his face, Fitz seemed to reach the same conclusion and cupped her face as he drew her in for a slower, more reverent kiss. Jemma melted into his touch, her hands splaying across his back pulling him closer as if he were the answer to every question she had ever asked or would ever ask again. 

The next morning, as Fitz ghosted random patterns into her bare back and kissed the back of her neck, Jemma was reminded of that song and made a note to ask him what it was. She had a feeling it would be stuck in her head forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of me wishing that they had just given into the ridiculous amount of sexual tension they had a bit sooner.


End file.
